First consider the expression for: $4$ plus the quantity of $5$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-3$ and that expression and then add $9$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $5$ times $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is $4$ plus $5x$ $5x$ $ + 4$ What is the product of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (5x + 4) = \color{orange}{-3(5x+4)}$ What does adding $9$ to $\color{orange}{-3(5x+4)}$ do? $-3(5x+4)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(5x+4)+9$.